bumblebee_17appreciationfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay Archives/Beauxbatons dance rp
Purdyburdy FIRST POST- Nicolette stood behind the curtains of the Beauxbatons stage, the entire audience's eyes just to the left of her. In approximately ten seconds, she's go on and perform the most anticipated part of the ballet- The jump and lift between Aurora and her prince. Though her and Corbence had practiced this move oh so many times before, and she'd been in much more nerve wracking performances, the sensation she felt was unlike anything she'd felt before. From behind the powder blue curtains she could look across and see the side of her partner's-''Mon partenaire's'' head, his curly brown hair now adorned with a golden crown. What if he doesn't think I look good? What if I trip? What if I don't have the courage to ask him to dance, even though we've danced before? The worrisome questions bounced around her mind, but the only thing she could do was dance. Stepping out in her delicately crafted and elegant dress, complete with a train of flowers and a tiara with pale ribbons weaving in and out of the golden frame, all she could do was dance. 00:47, August 25, 2016 * Insanitycy2 Corbence glanced down at his elegant outfit, thankful that Elise had the skill and expertise that it took to create the magnificent costume that he currently had on. After a single glance at Nicolette, his mind twisted- and, with only 3 more seconds until he was to step onto the stage, he drew a complete blank. His heart pounding with anxiousness, he placed a gentle step onto the stage, a light directing itself and casting a beam of light each onto the leading pair. Despite their constant practice that was supposed to bore the entire routine into their growing brains, Corbence strode onto the stage without a clue of their drill, going with his dancing heart and performing several twirls and twists before leaping to his princess and, on his silent count, lifted her up. He placed his hands, like the rehersal, exactly where he was supposed to, trying not to think about how he was basically grabbing her thighs. A few dirty thoughts came and went, and although he tried to be the polite gentleman that he was supposed to be, his hormonal, devilish teenage male side kicked in. Only one glance was snuck, and he shamed himself for it anyways- but a glance was a glance, and his heart skipped a beat once he realized he had actually looked up. Exiting his unjust thoughts, Corbence looked over to the crowd, holding her up with an extravagant expression on his face. Since his glances at the audience didn't prove they were whispering to each other about a terrible performance, he assumed that his improvised routine was almost identical to the real one, relief washing over him as he looked out into the pool of people. 04:11, August 25, 2016 * Purdyburdy Nicolette nearly passed out as she twirled out of the spotlight, and the approximately three seconds she had to catch her breath wasn't exactly helping. When the cast all rushed back out, hand in hand, the girl could barely choke out a "Nice job," much less a "Care to go to the dance with me?" Still, she worried about what would unfold in the next event as she walked back to her dorm, a group of Soleil cast members trailing behind. The other students, who were filing out of the auditorium would be at their dorms shortly, all getting dolled up for the dance with their finest flower garlands, which Nicolette had stayed up until the early morning preparing. After her strenuous routine of taking a quick shower, using magic to dry her hair, (and it didn't catch on fire this time, an added bonus) putting on her dress- an almost white pale blue gown with golden embellishments at the waistline, and styling her hair and makeup, she was finally ready to put on her garland and begin to distribute the rest. The crown was made of baby blue roses and daisies, clearly crafted with care. As she stepped out of her dorm, basket of garlands in hand, Nicolette was greeted by a line of girls all waiting to get their crowns. She walked by, and one by one, took one of the floral creations out of the basket and placed it on the next girl's head, all the way until she reached the end. Looking down at her basket, the teen noticed that there was one left, but the extra was not a mistake. It was a garland perfectly matching hers, made for Corbence. She took it out of the basket and headed out, meeting up with the herd of girls making their way towards the Great Hall. "Here goes nothing," She murmured to herself as she stepped through the entrance. 04:40, August 25, 2016 * Insanitycy2 Corbence leaped off the stage, resting by the stage's left wing, leaning on the wall. Relief quickly melted into anxiety, and he found himself biting the inside of his cheek while he held the other casted members' hands. The myriad of cheers and congratulations didn't exactly lift his spirits either. He hurried off the stage and grabbed his water bottle, trickling a bit of water into his mouth before swiftly changing out of his ornate prince costume and into some more comfortable clothing. Weaving through various groups of people, whether they were apart of the crowd or the cast, he avoided their gazes, just like he had done days before. Trying not to be noticed, he hunched his shoulders, although a few people still recognized him and came up to compliment the performance. Similar to the cheers of the audience during the ballet, they didn't really put a cork on the agonizing nervousness that had created a knot in his stomach. He strode up to his dorm, looking at the outfit he had layed out: a grey suit, completed with a pale blue undershirt. A thought entered his mind- maybe he wouldn't even go to the dance. The fear of being rejected was so strong that he didn't want to go, didn't want her to say "no", didn't want to be alone and looming by the door without a partner. However, he took another look at his layed out outfit, and decided otherwise (albeit hesitantly); he wouldn't waste a perfectly good evening sitting in his dorm crying when he didn't even try. Slipping the suit on, Corbence gazed at the mirror for a moment, then reaching over to his bedside table and placing a Forget-Me-Not boutonniere on his suit. He strode out of his dorm, tagging along with a small group of boys that were taking advanced Care of Magical Creatures and he got animal advice from. However, the band quickly separated, each male scattering to find their partner- all except Corbence. He found himself doing exactly what he thought: standing by the entrance, watching couples dance and laugh and smile, while he was alone. Edited by Insanitycy2 05:35, August 25, 2016 * Purdyburdy Nicolette spent about half an hour dancing and mingling with friends, but it soon turned to the part of the evening where every other dog prompted a slow dance. As she stood, her pale arms flat against her sides, she was an outsider for the first time. Feeling herself tear up, (she promised herself she wouldn't cry in front of people) she pivoted and rushed out the entrance, not even noticing that she passed Corbence. In all fairness, his face would've just been a reminder of the courage she never had, so maybe it was for the best. Still, sobbing into her hands while sitting on the steps of the Great Hall seemed far from "for the best." 05:53, August 25, 2016 * Insanitycy2 Corbence was looking down when the Soleil girl hurried by, although her extravagant gown caught the corner of his eye, and he glanced up to see Nicolette rushing past with her face in he hands. He lingered for a moment, contemplating whether to stay or go- if he didn't go, he'd probably feel bad, but if he did go, it would be so dreadfully sad. He remembered a few nights before when he couldn't sleep and decided to read the dictionary perched on his shelf out of pure boredom- what was that word? Oh, yes. He remembered in just a few seconds. He had drilled that word into his skull, since that was what he was feeling, and he believed that he should know what he was feeling. La douleur exquise. With that word repeating itself in his mind, he quietly strode over to the staircase, sitting down beside Nicolette. Once he was seated on the cold marble steps, Corbence looked over, remaining silent until she looked up. "What's wrong?" He said in a soft tone. Edited by Insanitycy2 06:14, August 25, 2016 * Purdyburdy The first thing Nicolette saw when she looked at was Corbence's face, causing her to display the expression of a doe in headlights "O-Oh my god, y-you can't s-see me like this, I'm a mess," She choked out, making a horrible attempt at covering her face while a flower garland sat in her lap. "Th-there was a boy, and I wanted to ask him to dance," She paused, taking a deep breath as her voice began to stabilize, "But I couldn't bring myself to ask him to dance, and now everyone is dancing and I'm here without a partner," She mumbled. Edited by Purdyburdy 15:20, August 25, 2016 * Insanitycy2 He leaned against the step behind him, giving a small nod. "Yeah," Corbence weaved his fingers together, looking down at his lap. "Same. I was going to ask a girl to dance, but.. Well, you see me now. I'm alone." With a glance to the buffet table that was supplied with delicacies, finger foods, and more, he turned back to Nicolette. "Want a drink? You're 16, right?" He said, gesturing to the wine glasses at the end of the elegant table of food, then to the bottles of wine. 06:40, August 25, 2016 * Purdyburdy "No thank you, I think I'll save the whole 'drown my sorrows in wine' but for when I'm alone in my apartment as an adult," Nicolette said, a small laugh forming at her lips. "So tell me more about this girl," She said, "Who is she? What does she look like?" She asked, her head tilting to the side ever so slightly. Edited by Purdyburdy 06:51, August 25, 2016 * Insanitycy2 Although he was a bit disappointed that he couldn't try to forget the night (or, rather, everything), he lingered by the steps anyways. His heart skipped a beat as the words slithered out of her mouth. "Well," Corbence said, wondering if he should lie or not. "For now, her name is staying with me, but she's got blonde hair and pale skin. Really pretty blonde hair, actually," A smile tugged at his lips for a moment. "And she's quite.. well, charming." The boy said, looking down. Curiosity pulled his mind towards who she was planning to ask, and although he didn't want to seem too nosy, he couldn't help it. "What about yours?" Edited by Insanitycy2 07:00, August 25, 2016 * Purdyburdy "Well, he's got nice brown hair, I love the way it curls, it's really... Cute, y'know?" Nicolette started, fumbling with her sentences as she struggled to not look up to get another glimpse of his hair. "He's smart, I think he's smarter than he knows- Wait," She said, an idea forming. "On three, let's say who it is, alright? Nothing to lose." 07:04, August 25, 2016 * Insanitycy2 "Yeah, I suppose," He nodded briefly, looking back up to her. Her idea scared him a bit- what if she said someone else? What if he made a complete fool of himself and said her, and then she didn't return anything else? Nevertheless, he sucked in a breath, nodding again. "On 3?" 07:08, August 25, 2016 * Purdyburdy "Yeah, on three," She said in tone that, contrary to her earlier statement, had everything to lose. Her dignity, her fun evening, what was left of her makeup... But no matter, a couple more tears wouldn't make that much of a difference. "One, two, three! You-" She blurted out, immediately closing her eyes as if trying to brace herself. Edited by Purdyburdy 07:13, August 25, 2016 * Insanitycy2 "You," He said on her verbal count, squeezing his fists together and tuning in on her answer. "W-wait, what?" Corbence murmured, looking over to Nicolette with a confused expression. Sure, he was supposed to be happy, but perhaps she had simply answered him out of pity. He found being happy a bit hard when he had a day full of anxiety, nervousness, and lack of courage or confidence. Edited by Insanitycy2 07:25, August 25, 2016 * Purdyburdy Nicolette immediately opened her eyes, giving Corbence a wide-eyed gaze. For a split second they were silent, before the girl leaned in and locked her lips with his, her arms hanging over his shoulders- but before resting, placing the matching garland atop the boy's head. "I meant what I said," She murmured, smiling softly as they broke apart. 07:26, August 25, 2016 * Insanitycy2 Corbence looked at her, dumbstruck at both her answer and the kiss. He adjusted the garland of blue and white flora, flowers that thankfully somewhat matched his outfit, on his head briefly before looking back at her. "Me too," The boy said, about to burst with happiness, even though he was hesitant just moments before. In pure bliss, he leaned forward after a second and pressed his lips to hers again, wrapping his arms around her. 07:31, August 25, 2016 * Purdyburdy "Good to know we're on the same page," Nicolette said, her grin almost doubling in size. Though she almost always had the right thing to say, her mind was practically blank. "You think my hair's pretty?" She asked quietly after a few moments of silence. Her hair had always been a problem area for her- When she was young, her grandmother would constantly criticize her looks, her hair in particular. Nicolette's mother came from a pureblood family, one of the few remaining ones in their area of France. However, she knew that any marriage between her and another pureblood would result in unhealthy children, so she decided to run away from home in search of freedom- The act had caused Nicolete's grandmother to disown her daughter, only keeping in touch to remind her of her daughter's faults. "Her hair is too white, and like that of a horse's" She would snap bitterly, "You've poisoned our line by marrying that mudblood." Edited by Purdyburdy 07:41, August 25, 2016 * Insanitycy2 "Of course I do," He commented, flashing a soft smile. "... You don't?" Corbence added quietly, brushing a curl of his own hair out of the way of his eye. 07:43, August 25, 2016 * Purdyburdy "I can explain later, I promise," Nicolette said, "But I don't know how many more songs they're gonna play, so do you want to dance?" She asked, gesturing towards inside the hall, where almost everyone was dancing. //i feel like instead of having 17 be their last year it'd be 18?? bc yeah 07:46, August 25, 2016 * Insanitycy2 "Of course. " Corbence said with a small smile and a nod, then patting his pocket. He retrieved his wand from it- a smooth pear wood object, carvings and grooves dancing along the sides. "But first," The boy said, pointing his wand to the floor and murmuring Orchideous, ''a bundle of flowers sprouting from the tip of his wand and arranging themselves neatly into a corsage. Blue and white flora decorated the accessory very nicely, as well as strands of tulle-like material. "This. I know you have a flower crown already," He said while picking up the delicate corsage. "But consider this ''my ''gift to ''you." The boy first held out the elegantly crafted accessory, then offering his hand along with it. OOC- yeah, understandable Edited by Insanitycy2 03:00, August 26, 2016 * Purdyburdy "Woah, that's really cool, thanks!" Nicolette said gratefully, her blue eyes twinkling with happiness as she slipped the corsage on her wrist. "Now that that's taken care of," She said. "C'mon, before we run out of songs," The teen said softly as she guided Corbence to the center of the Great Hall, her hand in his. Their appearance prompted quite a few whispered conversations- Nicolette was essentially a school celebrity with all her ballet leads, and now Corbence was entering the spotlight as well. //just a heads up- i'm gonna be off the wiki for the next 4 days, going on a cruise without cell reception or wifi * Insanitycy2 Generally avoiding the eyes of surrounding people boring into him, he traipsed out to the center with her hand in his, more heads turning their way as they stopped. The already slow dancing song shifted into an even more slow, classical melody, whose notes danced across the air in the Great Hall. "Although we've most definitely already done a few things by the staircase and I probably don't need fancy permission," Corbence started, locking his bright blue gaze on her. "Nicolette, will you dance with me?" He barely bowed his back in an exquisite manner, a smile playing on his face and cracking through the serious exterior he had managed to keep the entire time, however much he wanted to run and leap and bound, laughing and smiling while being pushed around with the soft notes of music. 01:19, September 13, 2016 * Purdyburdy "Definitely a few things," The girl murmured, grinning through her teeth. "And of course," She added, pulling Corbence closer while swaying to the music. Though she was a ballet prodigy and certainly had a career in professional dance ahead of her, the way Nicolette danced with her partner was different. Not some big performance with coreographed leaps and lifts, but something more... Human. Like how you'd see a normal teenage girl dance, more vulnerable, almost. Nicolette knew people were looking, she could feel the stares. But the stares meant nothing if she couldn't see them- Her head was resting on Corbence's shoulder, anyways. 01:27, September 13, 2016 * Insanitycy2 Corbence, overall, improvised for most of the classical music, swaying and shuffling his feet in synchronization with Nicolette's, mirroring her moves as well as creating his own. Although the dance wasn't choreographed, it still most definitely looked quite elegant to the watchers- and the pair was lucky that it did, since so many people were watching. At the time, it wouldn't matter to Corbence if she stepped on his foot, or if they fell, anyways, because he felt alone there, dancing in the Great Hall, with Nicolette. The only sounds heard in the area were soft melodies and the steps of dancers, and the whole audience- all of the students, hundreds of them- was near silent. So, the pair was alone in spirit instead. Edited by Insanitycy2 02:52, September 27, 2016 * Purdyburdy Nicolette brought her head up and turned ever so slightly to plant a soft kiss on her partner's cheek, before breaking apart as the song ended, signifying the end of the dance. -- The girl stayed (very) close to Corbence as the dancers made their way out of the Great Hall, twinkling stars providing light. Most headed back to their rooms, though a few were going to different locations. "Hey, do you wanna follow them?" She asked quietly, pointing at a small group of people heading towards the courtyard. 01:26, September 28, 2016 * Insanitycy2 Curiosity nipped at him as he glanced to the small groups of people wandering away from the main crowd. "Yeah, actually," He murmured and turned to the doorway, keeping pace with Nicolette as they headed out into the lush courtyard. 01:37, September 28, 2016 * Purdyburdy The night sky was a deep shade of navy as the pair walked into the courtyard. The moonlight cast a soft blanket over the area, as if to keep the mood alive. They sat on a marble bench, surrounded by various flowers and statues. "I must admit, never in a million years would I have thought this night would have gone the way it did," She said, a smile forming on her lips. 01:54, September 28, 2016 * Insanitycy2 "Yeah," The boy agreed as he sat on the cold marble bench. A soft smile played on his face as he not only absorbed that the night had gone well, but also that the night had gone well for many others- couples strode across the courtyard, hand in hand, whispering things into the cold night air. Then, Beauxbatons looked like much more than a school to him, let alone a wizarding school. 02:08, September 28, 2016 * Purdyburdy Nicolette gently rested her head on Corbence's shoulder, staring up at the stars. "I forgot to say, you were really, really great in the ballet," The girl said, "I was going to congratulate you earlier but I was three seconds away from passing out," She added, giving a sweet laugh. 02:20, September 28, 2016 * Insanitycy2 He chuckled. "To be quite honest, I was worrying if I looked alright or not. I forgot practically the whole routine right before I was going onstage, and I just improvised, so I definitely screwed something ''up." Corbence commented, propping a hand against the marble bench to keep his body up. "And, my forgetfullness aside, it would be wrong for me not to say the same to you. You were absolutely magnificent," He added, yawning softly after his extra statement. Edited by Insanitycy2 02:34, September 28, 2016 * Purdyburdy "If you were winging that entire thing, I'm incredibly impressed," Nicolette said in a tired yet cheerful tone. "Though I think the hand placement during the lift might've been a bit skewed," She noted. "Not that I'd mind," She murmured with a grin. "Anyhow," She said after a moment of silence, "It's getting pretty late and that night was more than tiring- In a good way- Should we head in?" 02:33, September 28, 2016 * Insanitycy2 "Yeah," He nodded, glancing to the sky one last time and then turning back towards the doorway, standing up from the marble bench quietly. 02:37, September 28, 2016 * Purdyburdy Nicolette stood up, her dress flowing gently behind her while she walked. As they reached the area between the Soleil and Lune common rooms, she turned to face Corbence. "That was... Really amazing," She said, standing on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. "See you in the morning!" She called out as she went towards the Soleil dorms, her face a rosy shade of pink. 02:47, September 28, 2016 * Insanitycy2 "Sweet dreams," He called out, his face a matching tone of warm pink. Walking soundlessly to his dorm, he entered his room, pale blue walls squaring him into a nice-sized space. He traipsed to his bed and slipped in, again reflecting on the wonderful night- it had been his closest encounter with perfection yet. 02:58, September 28, 2016 * Purdyburdy The girl would've skipped to his dorm, if she hadn't been wearing heels. Still, there was an extra spring in her step while she made her way into the common room. A few people were sitting and chatting quietly. "Nicolette, care to explain?" One student asked with an expectant grin. "Nope," She said blissfully, walking past with a smile. Almost immediately after entering her room she took off her dress and changed into a pale silk camisole and matching shorts- She yawned, but wasn't tired. There was simply too much to think about. Still, sleeping was a pretty good option, and she wanted to be ready to answer the storm of "What the hell was that" questions she'd surely face in the morning. -- Skipping to morning bc nothing really happens while sleeping -- Nicolette woke up in the morning, pulling her hair into a ponytail and fastening it with a satin ribbon. As soon as she opened her dorm to leave, she looked down and remembered she was still wearing her nightwear. Oops. She quickly threw her uniform- A powder blue dress with a small sun in the corner- and headed out, prancing down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She waved to a plethora of various friends and aqquaintances, her head up and smiling. Unfortunately, Nicolette was not known for looking where she was going, and walked straight into a first year holding a glass of orange juice, filled to the brim. "Goddammit," She mumbled as the student ran off. Students were forbidden from using insant cleaning spells after numerous cases of uniforms turning to dust. There was no option other than waiting the rest of the day until she could wash her uniform, but in an instant, she remembered she was wearing her nightclothes underneath- It would have to do. Hesitantly, she pulled the dress over her head, revealing her silk camisole and matching shorts. The girl made her way to her table quite awkwardly, (Thank god her other clothes at least matched the school colors) carrying her dress as she passed the Lune table. Edited by Purdyburdy 00:16, September 29, 2016 * Insanitycy2 Corbence lifted a spoonful of vegetable soup to his lips, blowing softly on the hot, stew-ish liquid. His bite of food was thankfully interrupted by Nicolette, who was in less clothes than he had ever seen her in before. A rosy shade of red smoothed itself across his pale cheeks as he looked back down to his morning meal. He pushed the bowl of steaming soup away, his appetite for food gone, but his appetite for other things flourishing. 01:29, September 29, 2016 * Purdyburdy Nicolette sat down at the Soleil table, chatting with her friends as if she hadn't just taken off her dress. Though they may have overlooked that small detail, her peers did not forget the events of the previous night. "So you like him?" "Maaaybe." "You guys are a thing now?" "Maaaaybe." "Did you guys kiss?" "'Maaaaaybe.'" Breakfast conversations were a whirlwind of excitement after the dance, not just limited to Nicolette's personal experiences. "Did you hear? Martin totally made out with Allegra, no joke," One boy said to his friend. "No way, you've ''got to be joking." "So did you actually ''dance with Jaq or was I hallucinating?" "No, that part was real." "Leo Sinclair wanted me to tell you he thinks you're hot," An eighth-year told her friend, who had lovely dark skin and curly hair. "Oh god, E, stop choking on your soup, it isn't that bad," She added as her friend began to laugh quite loudly. Nicolette gave a short wave and a smile to Corbence as he looked up, the silk strap of her camisole had fallen down and rested on her lower shoulder. Being in her own little world was her favorite pastime. Well, maybe her second, her first had been discovered while kissing Corbence the night before. 02:10, September 29, 2016 * Insanitycy2 Corbence waved back, the gentle blush painted on his face melting into every shade of red as she waved. He glanced to the people around him with a soft sigh, then getting comfortable in his seat and adjusting his uniform. Edited by Insanitycy2 00:25, October 4, 2016 * Purdyburdy After the students began to file out of the hall and go to their classes, Nicolette stood up and followed suit. Thankfully she got through the day with minimal questioning of her clothes, though she did daydream in just about every class. When the final class was let out in the afternoon, all of her peers went back to their dorms to hang around before dinner. Nicolette changed out of her pajamas and into a pale pink shirt with high-waisted denim shorts. She made her way back to the Great Hall, smiling for a moment as she passed the steps. 02:46, September 29, 2016 * Insanitycy2 Corbence rested in his dorm for the first few minutes of free time after his classes, tired out from the course in Care of Magical Creatures when students were required to chase and catch a Nogtail independently. He, overall, thought it was pointless, because the only way to really banish a Nogtail was to chase it out with a white canine, but he did it nevertheless since he didn't want to risk a license he was aiming for. He had done rather well, but the outcome after class was obviously a tired one. Slipping on a baby blue sweatshirt, the boy finally got up, trailing to the Great Hall with a drowsy expression and sleepily blotched vision. Edited by Insanitycy2 00:37, October 4, 2016 * Purdyburdy Nicolette boredly sat at her table, aimlessly swirling her spoon around in her soup. She shivered, as she was wearing a short-sleeve shirt and the Beauxbatons Chateau, especially the Great Hall, was known to be quite drafty year-round. Her head perked up when she saw Corbence, walking in quite tiredly. "God, you look tired, what'd they make you do, catch Nogtails?" She joked, smiling although she was still shivering as goosebumps rose on her pale arms. 00:40, October 4, 2016 * Insanitycy2 Corbence ruffled his hair and rubbed his eyes, looking at a more clear Nicolette afterwards. "Actually," The boy yawned in between his statement, ". . Yeah." He sighed softly and looked to the ceiling, blinking a few times to clarify his clear vision and to prevent them from becoming foggy with sleep once again. 00:45, October 4, 2016 * Purdyburdy "Oh," Nicolette replied, stifling a giggle. After an incredibly brief pause, she spoke again. "Ok, am I crazy, or is it really damn cold in here?" She asked aloud, rubbing her arms in a fruitless attempt to generate warmth. "Anyhow, you should really get some sleep," She suggested after her previous statement. 01:00, October 4, 2016 * Insanitycy2 He shrugged. "More less. But that's probably because I'm wearing a sweatshirt," Corbence commented, looking at his long-sleeved top. With a small pause, he looked back up. "Sleep is for the weak, even if I am a moon child. Anyways, since you're cold, want my sweatshirt?" He gestured to his pale blue top, getting a head start and wedging a hand under its fabric, separating it from his original shirt, which was luckily also long-sleeved. Edited by Insanitycy2 01:13, October 4, 2016 * Purdyburdy "Oh sure, thanks!" Nicolette replied cheerfully, her face lighting up as she slipped the sweatshirt on over her top. It was huge on her, but incredibly comfortable. She waved the sleeves around, quite entertained by how long they were compared to her usual clothes. After realizing that she had been messing around with the sweatshirt for a solid minute, she snapped back into reality, blushing slightly. "So uh, anything else interesting happen today?" She asked awkwardly, fumbling with her words. 01:23, October 4, 2016 * Insanitycy2 He shrugged, his low shoulders bouncing a bit. "Not really. I mean, in divination class, I predicted that something involving the cold would happen in the future. So, I guess I can tell the future now." The boy played a lighthearted smile, his drowsy demeanor fading considerably. Edited by Insanitycy2 01:32, October 4, 2016 * Purdyburdy "Wow, I guess you are," Nicolette said with a small laugh. "Now tell me," She began, a small grin making its way onto her lips, "Is there any way you could possibly predict..." She stood on her tiptoes to give the boy a kiss, "This?" 01:35, October 4, 2016 * Insanitycy2 He chuckled softly. "The tea leaves said it was in the immediate future ''and far future," Corbence murmured before mutually pressing his lips to hers, a smile creeping onto his face. Edited by Insanitycy2 02:34, October 4, 2016 * Purdyburdy Nicolette blinked a few times- She knew she was blushing, but her face had a much more intense burning sensation than it'd ever had before. A soft smile of nothing except sheer joy made its way onto the girl's face, and in an insant, it seemed like the sun was shining a little brighter. "I don't quite know how to respond but I very much enjoyed that," She stated. 02:26, October 27, 2016 * Insanitycy2 "Same," Corbence said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. His face was equally, if not more, red than Nicolette's, rosy warmth rising to his cheeks as his smile grew. Despite how cheesy the kiss was, the boy most definitely enjoyed it- it seemed like a scene from a movie. And not just the kiss. The whole thing, to him, was quite unbelievable, and his luck even more so. But he definitely liked it.